Vete al diablo
by kurenai-sensei
Summary: Asuka,Shinji,Touji,Hikari,Kensuke,Misatoy Kaji estan jugando cartas como les ira?


¡Vete al diablo

¡Vete al diablo!

Neon Genesis Evangelion tanto historia como personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creador Hideaki Anno y Gainax

Introducción: Los personajes están pasando su tiempo jugando "Vete al diablo" veamos como les va.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Que aburrido-decía Asuka tirada en la cama-Haría cualquier cosa para animarme

¿Cómo que?-pregunto Shinji

No se debe haber algo voy a buscar algo para entretenerme-parándose de su lugar

Es aburrido estar aquí sin hacer nada-se quejo Shinji

¡Shinji mira lo que halle!-gritaba Asuka con tono triunfal

¿Qué es?-pregunto Shinji

¡Una baraja!, en Alemania jugaba mucho con esto llama a tus amigos y yo llamare a Hikari y divirtámonos-decia Asuka con una gran sonrisa

No creo que sea correcto Misato no esta y podríamos meternos en problemas-decia Shinji no muy seguro

Hay por favor Misato llegara tarde anda Shinji no pasara nada no tengas miedo, o acaso eres miedosito-decia haciendo una cara de burla

No claro que no anda llama a tu amiga.

¡Así me gusta Shinji! bien ahora preparare las botanas-sacando una bolsa de papas

Touji, Kensuke y Hikari no tardaron en llegar en cuanto les abrieron y pasaron se sentaron dispuestos a jugar

¿Qué jugaremos?-pregunto Touji

Vete al diablo-respondió Asuka

Oye no tienes que ser tan grosera-se quejaba Touji

No, así se llama el juego, miren les dare 5 cartas a cada quien, cada uno debe juntar 4 cartas de un mismo numero o letra y cuando las tenga debe bajarlas, durante el juego por turnos pediremos a quien queramos una carta por ejemplo Shinji dame todos tus 2 y Shinji me dará todos y cada uno de sus dos, si Shinji no tiene 2 para dar entonces me dice "vete al diablo" y debo tomar una carta del mazo y el que sigue pedirá cartas y gana quien mas cartas baje ¿entendieron?-pregunto Asuka

Si-respondieron todos

Bueno Hikari barájalas y reparte tu llevas la mano-pasando las cartas

Claro-dijo Hikari tomandolas, barajándolas y repartiéndolas

Empecemos-dijo Asuka

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y llego nada mas ni nada menos que la mismísima Misato

Mi-Misato ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto un nervioso Shinji

Yo llegue antes ¡Oh! Jugaran que bien yo juego-decía sonriendo

Shinji y Asuka se sintieron aliviados de que Misato no pegara un grito marca diablo, Asuka le dio cartas y explico el juego

Bien juguemos-dijo Kensuke entusiasmado

Hikari estaba a punto de pedir cartas cuando el timbre sonó

Que raro no esperaba a nadie-dijo Misato mientras se levantaba a abrir la puerta

¡Hola vine a saludar!-dijo un hombre joven, de pelo largo atado

¿Qué haces aquí tu…..-Misato fue interrumpida

¡Kaji!-grito Asuka mientras se levantaba y abrazaba al hombre

Hola Asuka, hola Shinji-saludaba con la mano

¿Quieres quedarte a jugar?-pregunto Asuka

No, el ya se iba verdad-apresuradamente respondió Misato

La verdad tengo mucho tiempo y no he jugado en un buen tiempo así que me quedare-dijo sonriendo

¡Que bien! Pasa ya conoces el juego es "vete al diablo"-Asuka tiro del brazo de Kaji para llevarlo a la mesa y darle sus cartas

Bien a jugar, Hikari empieza-dijo Asuka

Bueno, a ver Shinji dame todos tus 4-dijo Hikari

Rayos toma-respondió dándole dos cartas de 4

¡Bien! A ver me toca otra vez……….Touji dame todos tus 4

Vete al diablo-dijo sonriendo

Rayos me las pagaras-tomando su carta del mazo

Excelente mi turno-dijo un confiado Kensuke-Asuka dame todos tus 8

Vete al diablo-dijo Asuka

Demonios-tomando su carta del mazo

Jajaja Kensuke dame tus 8-dijo riendo Touji

¿Qué? Sabia que debí pedírtelos toma-dando una carta

Gracias, a ver…….Misato todos tus 5-dijo confiado

Ohhhh……….¡vete al diablo!-dijo una feliz Misato

Mi turno-dijo Asuka-bien Shinji dame todos tus 3

Vete al diablo Asuka-dijo Shinji

Nee tu también-le respondió esta

Me toca a ver Kaji dame todos tus 7-pidió Shinji

Vete al diablo-respondio

A ver-empezó Misato-dame todas tus "J" Hikari

Toma-dijo dándole 1 carta

Perfecto ahora Asuka todas tus "J"-pidio Misato

Dämonen (demonios en alemán) toma-dijo dando otra carta

¡Súper me falta una! Mmm Kensuke tu "J"-estirando la mano

Vete al diablo-respondió

Ash la regaste-tomando la carta del mazo

Vaya, vaya Misato si que somos compatibles-dijo Kaji

¿De que hablas?-le respondio Misato

Dame todas tus "J"-sonriedo

No, no es justo ash toma-pasando las tres cartas

Te quiero-bajando las cuatro cartas

Te odio-enseñando la lengua-sigue pidiendo o no juegues

Bueno, Shinji tus 4-pidió Kaji

Vete al diablo-respondió shinji mientras Kaji tomaba su carta del mazo

Kaji dame todos tus 4-pidió Hikari y Kaji se las dio

Ja ja-burlo Misato

Se nota que me quieres-le respondio Kaji

Eres odioso-se quejo Misato

Ya me toca otra vez a ver Touji tus 8-pidio Hikari

Demonios toma-dando 2 cartas

Genial a ver Shinji tus 8-pidio de nuevo

Toma-pasando la carta

Wow gracias-bajado sus cuatro cartas- A ver Asuka tus 9

Vete al diablo-respondió Asuka

Ah tan bien que iba-reprocho Hikari

¡Esperen!-interrumpió Asuka-hagamos esto mas interesante

¿A que te refieres?-preguntaron todos

A una apuesta-finalizo Asuka

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hasta aquí le dejo por falta de imaginación bueno ya nos leeremos adios!


End file.
